Dennis Moore Meets the Nicktoons
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: John Cleese's dogooder character heads off to the USA and finds himself in a city full of Nickelodeon cartoon characters!
1. Where in California is Dennis Moore?

**Disclaimer:** Dennis Moore is a trademark of Monty Python, and the Nicktoons are owned by whichever people who created them.

**Author's Note:** This is a Nicktoon crossover fanfic based on one of my favorite Monty Python sketches. The sketch features John Cleese as the Flying Circus episode's title character, who has a Robin Hood-like occupation, but also has trouble with it. This story can be thought of as a sequel to that sketch.

* * *

One day (it was a Tuesday in September, but that doesn't matter), Dennis Moore was getting ready to take the next train out of England. Apparently, Dennis was getting pretty stressed with his Robin Hood-like job there. For several months or so, he had been stealing lupines from the rich to give to the poor. The problem was, he had been giving the lupines to only ONE poor family, the Jenkinses. And when Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins complained that they were sick to death of lupines, Dennis had to go steal whatever the couple wanted him to steal. Unfortunately, he stole from only ONE rich mansion and gave to just the Jenkinses. Pretty soon, it seemed that Dennis was stealing from the poor and giving to the rich. So Dennis figured that there was only one thing to do - go to the United States of America and start over with the "rob the rich to feed the poor" thing there.

Dennis looked at the train schedule and said to his horse, "Come on, Concorde, we have no time to lose!" With that, Dennis rode Concorde onto the train that would bring them to the airport. As Dennis and Concorde were on the train, Dennis's offscreen singers, who had gained enough access just to ride on the back of the train, sang a verse of their ballad.

"_Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore, exiting England!  
Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore, without a merry band!  
He's switching hemispheres,  
'Cause he's tired here!  
Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore!_"

After an hour or so on the train, Dennis, Concorde, and the singers arrived at the airport. Dennis looked at the time line on the monitors, and then said, "Come on, Concorde, we have no time to lose!"

_Didn't he say that already?_ Concorde thought to himself as Dennis drove him onto the plane they were boarding.

After Dennis and Concorde had taken their seats, the plane took off, and the singers, who were sitting in the luggage compartment, began to sing again.

"_Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore, flying to the states!  
Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore has trouble getting dates!  
He'll steal from the rich,  
And give to the poor!  
Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore!_"

Three long hours later, the plane landed in a city that didn't seem to be on the map Dennis had brought. Dennis reasoned with his singers that they go ask someone if they knew which city this was, although the singers insisted that he just get a new map, as his current one was 28½ years old. But Dennis won the argument in the end, so the singers were forced to follow Dennis as he rode Concorde around in search of someone who was streetwise. As they did so, the singers made the best of it.

"_Dennis Moore is searching for this city's name!  
Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore is causing us some pain!  
He has a lot of might,  
But won't stop for a bite!  
Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore!_"

As Dennis was riding around, he noticed that something strange was going on with his surroundings. The locals had weird hairdos, almost like as if they were living in the 1950s.

After a while, Dennis let out a "Whoa!" to Concorde. The horse came to a stop in front of a little two-story house. A clubhouse was built near the trees in the backyard. Dennis dismounted Concorde and walked up to the front door. He pounded on it repeatedly for quite some time until finally, Mr. Hugh Neutron came to answer it. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Dennis pointed his pistols in Mr. Neutron's face. "Stand and deliver!"

"Sugar-booger!" Mr. Neutron called. "The tax collector's here!"

Dennis pointed his pistols up Mr. Neutron's nostrils and shouted commandingly, "I must ask you to do exactly as I say or I shall be forced to shoot you right between the eyes!!"

Before Dennis could even try to say what he specifically meant by that threat, Mr. Neutron put up his hands. "OK, OK, Mr. Tax Collector! We submit to your will!"

Suddenly, James Isaac Neutron, or Jimmy as his friends and rivals called him, walked up behind his surrendering father. "That's no tax collector! That's obviously a man who steals lupines from the rich and gives them to the poor."

Dennis stopped pointing his pistols up Mr. Neutron's nostrils and pointed them in front of Jimmy's large forehead. "How did you know that?!"

"I've seen characters like you on television," Jimmy answered. "To be more specific, on BBC America. And I happen to know that your name is Dennis Lanceton Moore."

Dennis pointed his pistol down, confused as to how Jimmy knew his full name. "Well... I'm not asking you for your lupines. I've come for your... your... hang on..." Unable to remember what he was asking for, he took out a list and read from it. "Your gold, your silver, your jewelry, your clothes, your snuff, your ornaments, your glassware, your pussycats, your watches, your lace, your spittoons..."

"Sorry, Mr. Moore" Jimmy interrupted. "But we're not willing to give that up."

"_Bark-bark!_" Goddard the Robot Dog barked in agreement. Then his voice transmitter read, "Honestly."

Dennis looked at Goddard. "What an odd specimen of canine." He turned to Jimmy and said, "Actually, I just flew in from England, and this map doesn't tell me where I am."

"Not to worry. I can help you with _that_." Jimmy took Dennis by the arm and walked him to the clubhouse. "Once we're in my secret laboratory, I'll tell you exactly where you are."

"You look a little too young to have a laboratory." Dennis was confused.

Jimmy ignored that remark, plucked a piece of his hair out, and held it in front of the DNA Scanner by the door. The door, acknowledging Jimmy, opened up, and Jimmy led Dennis down to the so-called secret lab. After two minutes of walking around and pointing to his inventions, Jimmy sat down in front of his big-screen monitor. A map of California appeared on the screen, and then zoomed into a megalopolis not seen on Dennis's old map.

"This, Mr. Moore," Jimmy explained, "is the city of Retroville, in the megalopolis of Nick City. All us Nicktoon stars live in Nick City." As he continued on with his speech, Jimmy pointed to various cities in the megalopolis as he named them. "That over there is the town of Nearburg. And over there is O-Town, near the aptly-named Plainsville. Next to Bluffington is a neighborhood even I don't know the name of. Then there's Braintree Lane and the city of Dimmsdale. And over there in the Pacific Ocean lies the undersea town of Bikini Bottom." Jimmy hit the Print button, and out of the computer came a printout of the map on the screen.

Dennis looked at the map as Jimmy handed it to him. "Pretty small for a megalopolis," he commented.

"If there's any place you need to go," Jimmy continued, "just read the map and follow the route you see that leads to it from where you are at the moment. Now, if you'd like a recommendation, I suggest that you go burglarize that Reggie Bullnerd kid over in Plainsville. I hear that he steals a lot of other kids' lunches, and I think it would serve him right if you stole all of his lupines."

"But I just told you," Dennis whined as Jimmy led him back outside, "I don't steal lupines anymore. The peasants I was stealing them for told me they were getting sick of me bringing them lupines, so I started stealing all sorts of the stuff they told me to steal! Then my singers told me I was giving to the poor too much, so I came here to start that part over!"

But Jimmy didn't listen to what Mr. Moore was trying to say, as he had just gotten a brain-blast. And in less than a second, he was out of Dennis's sight.

_Hmmmm... the short little lad's got a point,_ Dennis thought as he walked back over to his group. _Maybe the Bullnerd kid could use some vandalizing. That's it!_ "Gentlemen," he announced to Concorde and his singers, "we're going to steal everything of value from the Bullnerd family and give them to the unfortunate people they've stolen lunches from!" With that, he saddled Concorde and said, "Come on, Concorde! To Plainsville!" And with that, Dennis galloped off in the northern direction. As he was riding, the singers began to sing a new verse of the song.

"_Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore, riding to Plainsville!  
Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore is not run-of-the-mill!  
He'll steal from the bad,  
And give to the good,  
Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore... knocks on wood!_"


	2. Five Snobs, a Babysitter, and Laungerie

**Author's Note:** In this chapter of the story, the Fairly OddParents come in, so to speak. OK, so Cosmo & Wanda aren't anywhere to be seen in this chapter. But in this chapter, I have Dennis take revenge on the four semi-regulars I hate most of all on the show as well as a minor character whom the staff doesn't seem to be putting in despite the opportunities rising for him, and also finds out why Vicky acts the way she does. I've also made up last names for Vicky, Tootie, Elmer, and Sanjay, as you'll see later on. Also, see if you can spot the "Simpsons" and "Gone With the Wind" references. But be warned, what Dennis steals in this chapter may not be appropriate for the subject of thievery on children's television. And now...

* * *

Pretty soon, Dennis Moore, Concorde, and the singers had made their way out of Retroville and were in what Dennis believed to be Plainsville. But to Dennis, there was nothing so plain about this locality, because just about every kid around were only about as tall as up to Concorde's knees. But he couldn't let that bother him, because he had to find this Reggie Bullnerd character. He decided to ask someone if they knew where the guy lived. And he found that someone, or rather sometwo. The two boys he chose to ask were in the schoolyard, kicking a soccer ball at nearly every kid who came their way. They were practically twin brothers judging from the way they were dressed, but the only exception to the theory was that the boy on the left was a white-skinned blonde, and the other had black skin.

Dennis dismounted Concorde and walked up to his chosen inquiries. "Tally-ho, boys! I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"'Scuse me, mister," the white boy interrupted, "but do you have an appointment?"

"Nobody interviews popular boys Tad and Chad without an appointment!" boasted the black one, obviously Chad.

"Is this the suburb of Plainsville?" Dennis asked anyway.

"Book an appointment," Tad said, in singsong.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT A BLOODY APPOINTMENT!!" an irate Dennis yelled. "I just want to know if this is Plainsville!"

Chad sighed. "Well, if you must know, no. This is the city of Dimmsdale."

"But I just rode in from Retroville, and the route on this map says I'm in Plainsville," Dennis said, holding up his map.

"You're holding it upside-down!" Tad mumbled to himself. "Stupid git..."

Just then, Trixie Tang walked by, hearing the conversation. "Hello, popular boys Tad and Chad. Who is this unpopular kid you're talking to?"

Dennis, standing in a heroic pose, answered the question before Tad or Chad could open their mouths. "I, little missy, am not an 'unpopular kid'. I am Dennis Moore, hero for hire, and I'm searching for the residence of Reginald Bullnerd."

"What'd this guy say?" This new voice here belonged to Trixie's nutty friend, Veronica. "I do believe he's cramping our group's image."

"Shall we eject him?" requested Tad.

"No, I want to hear what he just said." Veronica turned to Mr. Moore and asked, "Could you please repeat the stuff I couldn't completely hear you saying?"

Dennis made his heroic pose again. "I am Dennis Moore, hero for hire. And over there is my horse, Concorde. And my singers. And we're searching to find the house wherein lives Reginald Bullnerd."

"Why??" Tad & Chad, Trixie, and Veronica asked simultaneously.

"Well, from what a short boy genius in Retroville told me," Dennis explained, "he has been stealing lunches from too many people! I, Dennis Moore, jolly outlaw that I am, am going to steal everything of monetary value from his family and give them to those of the people he's robbed! Of course, this time around, I'm going to make their portions of goods at an equal number each, so no one will complain about not having as much as the family next door. See, that's the problem I had back in England. I stole enough lupines for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins to last them the rest of their lives, but then they just got angry and started yelling at me even though I was doing my job. And they said to me, 'Why don't you go out and steal something useful, like gold and silver and clothes and wood?' So..."

The four Popular Kids had stopped paying attention to Dennis's incessant rambling at the point where he mentioned that he was going to steal the Bullnerds' monetary valuables. "Don't tell him anything about _our_ riches," Veronica whispered to her friend and the different-skinned brothers.

"...But then even my band began shouting insults at me. They told me that I had stolen so many times that the Jenkinses were living the life of luxury while the rich were becoming paupers. Even Concorde was angry at me. So I decided to start over from the beginning, of stealing useful things, that is, over here in the United States. And I..."

"Pardon me, gentlemen," a new voice came in. This one was a rather snobby one.

Dennis flashed his head to the blonde-haired short boy in the white tuxedo jacket, black pants, and red bow tie. "Who dares to interrupt Dennis Moore in his majestic monologue?! And why must all five of you be so short for your ages?!"

The dressed-for-success boy spoke up. "I, sir, am Remy Buxaplenty, richer than you will ever hope to be."

"Remy, no!" Tad and Chad called. "Don't mention your wealth in--"

"Richer, ehh?" It was too late for Tad and Chad to shut Remy up, for at that moment Dennis Moore drew out his twin pistols. "Stand and deliver!" he commanded to the five rich and popular kids. "Or I shall be forced to shoot you right between the eyes! Well, actually, I don't really mean I'm going to shoot an exact bullet bisecting a line between your pupils. It's perfectly fair that... Oh, anyway, your life or your money, my five fine friends!"

But no matter where the bullets would wind up hitting them, Remy, Tad, Chad, Trixie, and Veronica didn't want to be shot at all, so they forked over every bit of monetary value they had at the moment.

"Thank you, my friends!" Dennis congratulated, taking their bags of money. "And now, a good evening to you all!"

"It's the afternoon," Trixie corrected.

"Whatever," shrugged Dennis. "I shall be back for the rest of your money unless Concorde gets sick or I find out Reggie Bullnerd's address!"

And so, Dennis Moore rode away from Dimmsdale Elementary, with his singers launching into an all-new verse of their song.

"_Tad and Chad, Trixie Tang, and Veronica!  
As well as the rich snob, Remy Buxaplenty!  
They're a bunch of bullies,  
Who got what they deserved,  
Thanks to a... robb'ry by... Dennis Moore!_"

Dennis had ridden through Dimmsdale for quite a while when a realization suddenly dawned on him like Terry Gilliam's hand sticking itself into one of the man's many strange animations. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, hold it!" he called to his singers.

Up in the nearby tree, the singers, unable to think up any new verses for their ballad at the moment, were humming the tune when Dennis called to them. Hearing his heys, they stopped humming.

Dennis spurred Concorde to slow down, and then stop as the highwayman looked up at his quartet of singers. Dennis spoke to them. "Uh, is it just me, guys, or do I have no idea who exactly we're looking for?"

"We thought you'd know!" the leader of the singers (played by Michael Palin) objected. "We're trying to rob Reggie Bullnerd and his folks, remember?"

"I know, I know!" Dennis argued. "But after stealing all this money from that quintet of rich kids, I feel that the first thing we need to do is give this money to anyone they might've taxed them off of."

_Oh, gosh,_ thought Concorde the horse. _Shouldn't it occur to him that those kids probably _earned_ that money?_

Dennis had no idea what his horse was thinking. "The question is... _who?_"

"How about that house over there?" The lead singer was pointing his violin at the white house Concorde happened to be parked in front of.

"Ah! That looks very nice." Dennis dismounted Concorde and walked up to this house. He hadn't gotten very far on the driveway when a very obnoxious dog with a red collar and white skin bit him on the leg. "Shoo! Shoo, doggie, shoo!" Dennis shook the dog off of his leg and continued onward to the front door. He was about to pound on the door when at the last moment he noticed that this house had a doorbell. So instead of hurting his hands by banging on the door, Dennis pointed his right-hand pistol on the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door was answered by an abnormally short ten-year-old girl with black hair in pigtails that didn't seem to be attached to her head, thick-rimmed glasses, and a plaid skirt. _Oh, good grief,_ Dennis thought. _Another miniature freak._

This little girl happened to be holding a doll in the likeness of a boy with with brown hair, navy blue pants, and a silly pink hat to match his shirt. "HI THERE!!" the little girl shrieked. "Are you the delivery man with the latest shipment to add to my Timmy Love Shrine?"

Dennis was confused again. "A Timmy Love Shrine?! What is _that?!_"

"Oh, tartar sauce!" the little girl kicked dirt.

Dennis walked into the house. "Well, I must ask if either of your parents or guardians are home, miss... uh... say, I don't think I got your name."

"My name is Tootina Babeseetar," the girl answered. "But you can call me Tootie."

"Tootie. I'll go with that. My name is Dennis Lanceton Moore, but you may call me just Dennis. Or you can call me when you want to reach me, or if you need me to steal something for you. But first, I must ask if either of your parents are home. Where are they?"

"They don't live here anymore. They're..." A tear in her eye, Tootie tried, but failed, to finish her sentence.

"Well, then I'll just speak with the eldest kid in this house."

"Uh, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Oh, why not?"

Just then, they heard a scratched voice scream, "Listen up here, you two!!" Into the room walked a teenage red-haired, thick-eyebrowed girl in a green shirt small enough for her slim body and black jeans. She was gripping two boys about Tootie's age by their ears, both of which were apparently her (and Tootie's) brothers.

"Finally!" Dennis said to himself. "Someone in this city who is of normal height!"

This redhead was shouting unbelievably cruel commands to these two boys. "You're supposed to wash the car so that it's so shiny I can see myself in the rear view mirrors!"

"But don't you mean the windows?" One of the girl's brothers interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm giving commands!" The teenager tossed her two little brothers out the door and then pointed an accusing finger at Tootie. "And you! Fix me some ice cream!"

"But you're sixteen," Tootie argued with her big sister. "You're old enough to fix it yourself."

"Yes, and _you're_ not old enough to sneak into an R-rated romance movie! Now get going, Tootie!"

Tootie walked into the kitchen, the soles of her shoes clacking for a reason that nobody could explain.

_Good lord..._ thought Dennis Moore. _This girl is unbelievably cruel! Giving commands to these three poor kids like they're a trio of workers! It's almost as if she's some sort of evil stepsister. I'd better get to the bottom of this._ Mr. Moore walked up to the self-proclaimed queen of the castle and tapped her on the back. "Excuse me, miss."

The mad lady snapped her attention to Mr. Moore. "And who are _you?!_ Some sort of lupine robber? Are you here to do my chores as well?"

Dennis introduced himself, standing near a portable fan so that it would create the illusion of his auburn hair flowing in wind. "I, Dennis Lanceton Moore, former lupine-stealing jolly outlaw, have come to Nick City to steal from the rich to give to the poor!" He then turned off the fan and turned to the green-shirted redhead. "But right now, I want to study you, Miss... uhhhh..."

"The name is Vicky, Mr. Twoorp! And I will not allow anyone to study me! And if you're a suitor, bug off! I only want to date a man who's rich, handsome, and famous! And he must have all three of the qualities!"

"Well, I think maybe I'm famous, but I'm not handsome or rich..."

"Didn't you hear me?!" Vicky screeched. "I refuse to be studied!"

"Well, it's not that kind of study. I just want..."

At that point, Tootie walked up, carrying the ice cream that Vicky had ordered her to get. "Here you go, Icky... I mean, Vicky!"

_Where have I heard that insult before?_ Vicky snatched the ice cream bowl out of Tootie's hands without even thanking her. "Now go clean up my room!"

"Boy, are you one crabby lady!" Dennis interrupted as Tootie walked away, her shoes clacking again. "Who are you, this poor little girl's cruel governess?"

"No, stupid," Vicky replied to Mr. Moore. "I'm the oldest kid in this house, and I give the commands!"

"We'll see about that. Where are your parents? Or if they're not around, what happened to them?"

Vicky looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you're gonna tell me whether you like it or not!" Dennis pushed Vicky down onto the living room couch and pulled up another chair. Sitting in the chair, he pulled a notepad from out of nowhere. "Now then, tell me about your childhood."

"No! This is stupid! Let me eat my ice cream!" Vicky tried to get up off the couch, but Dennis put her back there.

"You'd _better_ tell me," Dennis urged. "You're moving at your peril, for I have two pistols, and you wouldn't want to be near me when I pull either of their triggers."

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," Vicky reluctantly agreed, making herself comfortable on the couch. "It all began with my parents. My father was a redhead like me, and I suppose my mother's features are inherited to my little siblings. Especially Tootie. I was the firstborn around here, with my brothers coming in five years later and Tootie being born when I was six. My parents divorced when I was nine, which resulted in mom leaving Nick City to date an American Gladiator. Then, three years later... my dad died!!" Tears had come to the eyes of Vicky Babeseetar as she said that.

Outside, looking in the window that allowed people to see the couch, Tootie stood on her older brothers' shoulders as she flashed a photo of their big sister crying. They were careful so that the photo would show Vicky, seeing how they were taking a picture of something though a glass window. "Terrific!" Tootie said, jumping off her brothers' shoulders. "Now let's develop this photo and distribute copies to every kid in Nick City!"

"I see, I see," Dennis said, scribbling a bit on his notepad. "Continue your sad story."

"We all grieved our father's death," Vicky continued, "but I was the one saddened the most. He was the only man I ever really admired in my childhood years. So I decided to avenge his death by becoming what he was in his teen years - a cruel babysitter! For four years or so, if I wasn't terrorizing my brothers and sister here, I'd be out tormenting the other kids in this city. Then there came the day I met the twerp that my sister's in love with. What a silly idiot. He called me himself, believing he had nothing to worry about. I've been babysitting him for two years already, yet for some strange reason, during my second year looking after him, he always seems to get the best of me. It's almost as if he has magical sprites guiding him every which way. Anyway, that's my story."

"I see." Not letting Vicky see it, Dennis defined her as "_CRAZY_" on his notepad. "Well, Miss Babeseetar, I'm glad we had this little chat. I'll be going now."

"But will I ever see you again, Mr. Moore?" Vicky asked as Dennis walked out the door.

"Frankly, my dear," Dennis faced the babysitter as he made his exit, "I don't give a hoot."

The singers were still sitting up in the tree that Concorde was tied to when Dennis came out of the house. Dennis untied Concorde from the tree and rode some distance away from the Babeseetar residence. The singers, unable to think of anything to say in the next verse, decided to wing it instead.

"_Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore, dum dum dum the night!  
Dennis Moore, Dennis Moote, dum dee dum dum plight!  
He steals dum dum dum,  
And dum du dum dum dee!  
Dennis dum... Dennis dee... Dum dum dum!_"

"So, how'd it go?" the lead singer asked when Dennis had finished riding around. "Isn't that house suitable for giving money to?"

"Boys, the lady who dominates that house is bloody crazy!" Dennis answered to his men and horse. "She's torturing every kid in this neighborhood! Including her siblings! All just because she's sad over her father's death!"

"Well, that seems like a good reason to go from zero to evil!" The lead singer argued. "I'd become a super-villain myself if I had witnessed my own parents' death at such a young age! Remember Andross, the villain of the _Star Fox_ games? I read somewhere that he became an evil emperor because his foster parents were killed in a bomb testing experiment. Or how about..."

Dennis stuffed a lupine in the mouth of the singer, shutting him up. "Boys," he said as the singer spat the lupine out, "prepare for midnight. Tonight, Dennis Moore shall strike the residence of Vicky Babeseetar!"

~

Night fell, and Dennis rode Concorde back to the house of Babeseetar. The singers, not wanting to botch their boss's robbery, held off on singing any new verses of the Ballad of Dennis Moore. Dennis snuck in through the back yard, taking a ladder from out of nowhere. With a torch in hand, he walked up the ladder and opened the upstairs window he placed it in front of. He looked inside. There was a lot of products, all of which handmade, in the likeness of the doll that Tootie had been holding earlier. Tootie herself was sleeping in a bed, with the back arch shaped like the boy that everything else in the room resembled.

"Ah... so _this_ is a Timmy Love Shrine," Dennis said to himself as he snuck around the room, being careful not to wake Tootie up. He creaked open the door and snuck around the upstairs hall, eventually coming across a door that had a sign written on it. The sign said, "Wipe feet and abandon hope before entering, twerps." Obviously, this had to be Vicky's room.

Making sure he didn't awaken Vicky, Dennis tiptoed to her closet and opened the door. "Ahhh..." he said, staring at all the green t-shirts and black pants. "Now... the burglarizing begins."

~

Early the next morning, Vicky Babeseetar woke with a scowl on her mouth as birds whistled outside her window. She opened the window, grabbed a brick, and tossed it at the birds, missing them completely. She went to go take a shower, swearing, "I must remember to destroy those birds after my shower has been taken."

When she was done hogging the bathroom, she returned to her bedroom and opened the closet, only to discover...

"MY GREEN T-SHIRTS!" Vicky screeched. "GONE!!!! NOOOO!!!!" But then, her eyes met another disaster.

"MY SNUG PAIRS OF BLACK JEANS! STOLEN!!!!" She let out another frustrated scream before noticing an even bigger catastrophe...

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY BRAS AND PANTIES!!! PILFERED!!!!!!! _AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_"

~

In the meantime, Dennis Moore had given at least one of each of Vicky's clothes to every kid she had babysat, including Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, A.J. Ibrahim, Elmer Boyle, and Sanjay Znotgay.

"Well, boys, I'd say we've done a fine job robbing the rich to feed the poor here," Dennis said to Concorde and the singers, not having any idea what 10-to-12-year-old children would want with a 16-year-old girl's clothes. "Now we shall head off to Plainsville and rob Reginald Bullnerd!"

"But weren't we going to rob the Popular Kids repeatedly unless Concorde got sick?" The lead singer interrupted. "And I don't think we've gotten this Bully-nerd kid's address..."

"Oh, picky, picky," Dennis razzed his group, saddling onto his steed. "Come on, Concorde! We must rob that Reggie Bullnerd!"

And so, Dennis was off again, and so were the singers.

"_Dennis Moore, is off to, rob Reggie Bull-nord!  
Dennis Moore, Dennis Moore, and his horse Concorde!  
He's raided a closet,  
And stolen tons from it!  
Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore... Mr. Moore!_"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I might not have any new chapters up for quite a while. Basically, I want Dennis to accidentally wind up in as many places as possible before actually reaching Plainsville, but I don't know where to send him next. But rest assured, when I do think of the next place Dennis can visit, chapter three will be here!


End file.
